


Christmas Letters

by BellaStark



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaStark/pseuds/BellaStark
Summary: Love Letters and a Happy Ending





	1. Sansa´s Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azulaahai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azulaahai/gifts).



> For the Jonsa Secret Santa Exchange on Tumblr
> 
> That´s for @lastofthegiants i hope you´ll like it!
> 
> Enjoy reading.

Dear Professor Snow,

Or should I better start with Dear Jon,

 

I mean I've know you since the day I was born, and I have been in love with you since I know what that means.

But there has always been this 10year age difference, and when I was younger I always knew you only saw me as Robb´s little sister and nothing more. And I thought it will always be like that.

But then there was my 16th Birthday Party and you and Robb showed up as a surprise and I was so happy to see you.  
And I caught you looking at me, and for the first time it wasn´t like I was only Robb´s little sister, but you looked at me like a man looks at woman he is interested in. And it made me so happy!

A few weeks passed and your looks got more intense with every time we saw each other.  
Then Christmas came, and I knew you would spend it with us. I was so excited.  
When I caught you alone in the kitchen right under the mistletoe that was like my own Christmas wonder, I was so happy when you did finally kiss me; it was toe- curling perfection. But then you just stopped and you looked at me as if you were shocked, and when you told me that it would never happen again it broke my heart. You said it´s not right because I´m to young and that you feel like a pervert. And all I wanted to do was telling that I Love You, but you just left the room.  
You never saw my tears. 

Did you know that you were my first kiss?  
I compared every kiss afterwards to your kiss and it has never felt the same.

I tried to get over you but it´s hard when you see someone all the time.  
So when I finished school, I decided to go to King´s Landing to attend University because I thought that being far away from you would help me forget what I felt and make it easier.  
And the last 3 years it was, I slowly got a life here. I made mistakes but I also made friends.

But then when I came back from summer breake for the new semester, guess who´s here to haunt me again?!  
Exactly, YOU! 

You´re my new history professor. My first thought was WTF, but with time I got used to it.  
But do you want to know what the bad part is? I fell in love with you all over again!! And I think you look even better with those glasses on and all that authority from you.  
Most of the time I sit in your class and just daydream about us. Sometimes it´s so bad, that I don´t even know what you are actually teaching.

A few days ago I was talking to my mom and she told me that you will spend christmas again with us this year. At first I was shocked but then I started to think, that I am a grown woman now and that there wont be any excuses about my age anymore.  
I put all my bravado together and started writing this letter to you. 

It´s now 5 years later and I still want you, and if you feel the same for me I want you to meet me Christmas Eve at midnight, at the place where you gave me my first kiss.

If you don´t feel the same as me, then please just don´t show up, and i´ll promise I won´t ever bother you again.  
But I really hope you´ll come to me, because I think you are my soulmate. 

Oh Jon, all I wish for Christmas, is for you to finally love me like I love you!

Yours forever,

Sansa

…..

And that Christmas Eve, Sansa´s Wish became true, one that lasted every Christmas for the rest of her life.


	2. Jon´s Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon has a Special Christmas gift for Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m so sorry it took so Long to update.. I had some Computer issues.

It´s a year after Sansa gave Jon her letter, and they became a couple. Jon has decided to give Sansa a very Special gift.

 

 

__

_Dear sweet Sansa,_

 

_I shouldn´t write this letter, just like all the others before, but that´s the only way to express my feelings for you. (Even though i will never give them to you)_

 

_You are so beautiful and i wish you were mine!_

 

_If Robb knew how i felt for you he would probably kill me for it, but i would gladly risk it for you._

_You are the most wonderful person i know. you´re always kind and nice, even to people who treat you bad. You would never say a bad word about them in return, and that makes you so special._

 

_ There are so many things i love about you. _

 

_I love how you sing when you bake your Lemon Cakes or help your Mother in the kitchen, I love the way you play with Lady and the other dogs, i love the way you lie on the couch to cuddle up your little borthers and read to them when they are tired, i love how you talk to your dad about books you both love, i love how you can easily wrap Robb around your little finger with just one look, and i even love the quarrels you and Arya often have._

_Everything of that shows me how much you love your family, and that makes me love you more!_

 

_I wish i could tell you all those things in person, unfortunately i do not have the guts to do that, because sometimes i´m a real coward!_

 

_And then there is our 10 year age difference, you´re only 16 and i shouldn´t feel like that. I ask myself all the time why i feel like that about you, but i just can´t help it._

_Sometimes when you near me all i can think about is, how much i want to hold you, to kiss you, to touch you, how much you mean to me, even though i know it´s wrong._

 

_In those moments i feel like a pervert, and rightly so. But you are so beautiful and i just can´t help it._

_It´s not just your beauty but you´re whole being, and all that you are! I want not only your body, but everything that makes you!_

_I want to give you everything i have. My heart, my body, my soul just everything, because that´s what you deserve. And i expect nothing in return._

 

_Last night, under the mistletoe, when we kissed that was the fulfillment of all my dreams. But then i started overthinking it. We in your parents´house, that i´m so much older than you, that someone could come in and catch us, and i got scared._

_I pushed you away, and i´m so sorry about that. I regretted it the second i did it._

_I can still feel your soft lips on mine, your body melting into mine like we are made for each other._

 

_I thought, if i write my feelings for you in this letter, it will be easier, but the more i think about it the more i realize how much I Love You!_

 

_One day i will tell you, how i feel about you and then i will give you this letter and all the others._

 

_Until then i will continue to love and adore you from afar._

 

 

_Yours forever_

 

_Jon_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It´s Christmas again and Jon has an iportant question

Jon and Sansa have been together for a year now, and it has become a tradition to tell important things through little notes and letters.

 

Since Jon want to ask Sansa a very important question this christmas, he thought a letter would be perfect for that.

 

 

_My sweet lovely Sansa,_

 

_the last year with you was just wonderful. I´m so glad you had the courage to tell me what you feel for me, and weren´t a coward like me._

_You are a lot braver then me, bu you´ve always been that._

 

_Thanks to you, i finally had the courage to admit that i can´t live without you. And our age difference does not scare me anymore._

_I was so scared what other people, especially your family and in particular Robb, would think of us, that i totally forgot to think about what i want and/or what you could feel for me._

 

_But not anymore, thanks to you again for showing me that my own feelings are more important as are our feelings for each other._

 

_I´m so grateful that your family did not break with me, that Robb is still my best friend and that they and everyone else accept us as we are. But to be honest, i would not care if the whole world would be against us. After i know that you love me, and how it feels to have you in my arms, i won´t ever let you go._

 

_You belong to me, as i belong to you! Forever!_

 

_I have never been so happy as with you. In my other relationships, i´ve always had to pretend but with you i can be just me. I don´t always have to be the strong one but i can show my weaknesses too and you still love me the same , maybe even more._

_Thank you, for never trying to change me even though i have those little dark phases, every now and then, in which i withdraw, i know that you still love me and that gives me strength to overcome them._

 

_My Sansa, you are so beautiful._

_When you enter a room it´s like you let it shine, your smile is brighter then the sun and when you laugh it´s like music to my ears._

 

_I love it that you tell me to fuck off when i be wrong about something again but won´t admit it, i love our little quarrels and our love making as reconcilliation afterwards, i love how you take a bath after a long and hard day and that the whole apartment smells like lemons, i love that you baked my favorite cake for my birthday and cooked my favorite food as well, i love that you always take care of me but also that you allow me to take care of you._

_There are so many more things i love about you, like your beautiful red hair, that you are much smarter then me, your passion for things you love, that you always see the good in people, that you just have to smile at me and i feel better and a million more things!_

_I just LOVE everything about you!_

 

_I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want a house and kids with you, and i want to give you everything you want and desire for the rest of our lives, because that´s what you deserve._

 

_So i want you to ask you a very important question and i so hope you will answer with YES._

 

_**Please, will you give me the honor and become my wife?** _

 

_I can´t promise you that we will never have bad times or that i won´t drive you crazy sometimes, and i can´t promise we will never fight, but i will always try my best to make you smile and keep your happy!_

_And as your parents always say, a good marriage is build stone by stone._

 

_I love you so much and i won´t ever lose you!_

 

 

_Yours forever_

 

_Jon_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all typos and timline faults. Still hope you liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all typos!


End file.
